Conventional toy coin banks have typically included only a container in some aesthetically pleasing shape having a slot therein to receive coins of various diameters. Unless one keeps a written record of coins deposited, however, it is often difficult or impossible to know at any given time the total amount contained by the bank. Recent attempts to solve this problem have involved the combination of conventional calculator electronics with a traditional toy bank. In such products, the operator places a coin in the bank and then enters the amount deposited through a conventional ten button key pad, the amount being stored by conventional calculator electronics. Such products do not automatically recognize coin denomination.
Various types of vending machines have included rather complicated electro-mechanical devices for recognizing and discriminating coin sizes and automatically tabulating the amount deposited. Such devices tend to be bulky, complicated, and relatively expensive, particularly so relative to applications for toy banks and the like. Also, such devices often consume a significant amount of electricity in their operation, particularly in comparison to a toy bank which desirably will operate on small batteries for an extended period of time--preferably a year or more.